Talk:Richard Trager
Variant Chase Could the Variants that chase you to Trager be his victims? 12:47, July 15, 2015 (UTC)Jester It's a possibility, though I personally don't think Trager let any one of them leave on their own. They might have escaped, but its unlikely the case. They were subjugated by Murkoff's personal to horrific experimentation, which Trager could have been a part of. In one of his notes, he did mention that he was still "learning" about biology through experimental means.NewGenTV (talk) 14:08, July 15, 2015 (UTC) They are in his section, near the hospital, so it's possible that he is using them to lure in other victims and then intends to finish them off when there's no-one else left...--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:49, December 16, 2016 (UTC) I have another theory: Trager mentions that he mutilated Miles' fingers because he desired to sell them. Perhaps he sells body parts such as Miles' fingers to those patients in exchange for more people to cut up and thus gain more body parts to sell to those patients. Rinse and repeat. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 02:39, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Just read the comics, it's all there.NewGenTV (talk) 10:04, April 22, 2017 (UTC) I don't recall those three patients being mentioned in the comics, though. The patients do say things like, "I want my money!" and "Wants meat! Wants meat!", possibly hinting at Trager being their black market dealer. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 04:56, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm referring to his obsession that was caused by the engine, he had no actual interest in selling bodyparts whatsoever and there isn't some kind hidden motive, his fascination coupled with his father pushing him away from becoming a doctor is what drove his ideals. He acts as if his goals are logical, but he's been driven insane just like the rest of them. NewGenTV (talk) 11:53, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Doctor title Should Trager be referred as a doctor on this page? In Project Walrider Cost Report, he sounds more like an accountant who improvised himself surgeon in his madness rather than a real practitioner. Pauolo (talk) 16:18, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Guess we missed the "Doctor" part on the article. It's been removed.NewGenTV (talk) 01:36, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Plausibility of Trager's physical appearance How is Trager able to stay alive and function normally (I'm using that term loosely) in his skinless and near-anorexic state? Regardless of what the Morphogenic Engine did to him, I don't think anyone could stay alive in that state, let alone capture and torture 80+ staff and patients. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 20:21, December 4, 2016 (UTC) This is never fully explained. It's not exactly clear if Trager's actually skinless or not, nor is he anorexic (that's a whole other thing), he just appears to be quite slim and we can't say for certain as to how he did it, since his exact asylum adventure was left ambiguous. At this point, anything goes: he outsmarted this Variant, he had a tool to trap that doctor, etc. To certain extent, it might suggest that Morphogenic Engine overwhelms its subjects just enough to make them suppress their pain receptors and surpass their boundaries. In real life, mentally ill people can potentially have large adrenaline rush, enough to overpower better built individuals and Rick's certainly not shy of his enthusiasm for chasing his pray. NewGenTV (talk) 21:48, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, the comic book reveals that he was just skinny and his state is just because his hair was caught in a paper shredder and his skin and hair were ripped out. Wernicke states that Murkoff controlled the cells in people -- they probably did the same; manipulated the cells in his body to not grow back. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:49, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Nationality & Weapons Are there any documents that prove that Trager is Italian-American? Also, I doubt that a butcher knife should be labelled as one of his weapons, because he primarily uses his shears. The only time he used the butcher knife was when he was getting said knife close to Miles (presumably to decide which weapon would be best to torture him) Thanks! Peace out, The Purpur Man 05:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Wasn't even aware that was there. I've removed it. As for the weapon, it lists what Trager has available to him, hence the term equipment.NewGenTV (talk) 06:59, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Updating this for future reference, the Italian nationality part is inaccurate, however, Trager has stated that he's part Italian on his mother's side in the second issue of the Murkoff Account. NewGenTV (talk) 13:30, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Height Should we remove Trager's height from the article, unless we have solid proof he actually is 6'1.5"? Like, it does seem like an oddly specific height. As a matter of fact, where's the evidence for the other characters' exact heights, such as Chris Walker's? Lastly, why aren't the other characters' (such as Jeremy Blaire, Eddie Gluskin, Frank Manera, etc.) statures listed? AnonymousOutlast (talk) 20:21, April 20, 2017 (UTC) We measured their extracted character model's exact height with external programs. It's been noted on multiple occasions.NewGenTV (talk) 20:43, April 20, 2017 (UTC) I see. Apologies for not noticing that. Quick question, though; what programs did you use? I'd like to try finding other character's statures and listing them. Also, does the program actually list the height or did you have to actually measure it out in centimetres or something like that? AnonymousOutlast (talk) 22:50, April 20, 2017 (UTC) You can use something like Autodesk Maya or Blender. Most of them come with built-in scales so you can prompt them for measure. You can think of their designs as scaled models (like 1:17 or so).NewGenTV (talk) 08:18, April 21, 2017 (UTC) If the player doesn't escape Does Trager return and kill Miles if he doesn't break free from the wheelchair? I read about this somewhere... AnonymousOutlast (talk) 00:44, June 13, 2017 (UTC) The game requires you to break free, it won't continue without the player's input, there's nothing programmed as an alternative. People write all sorts of stuff based on speculation, it's best to not trust them if they don't provide proof of their claims.NewGenTV (talk) 13:18, June 13, 2017 (UTC)